I Believe
by Lemonly
Summary: Rachel's dreams are coming true and some members of New Directions don't understand. St. Berry friendship


Rachel stared at the letter in her hands, tears threatening to fall.

"This is your dream, Rachel," Jesse said, reading the letter over her shoulder.

"But they would never understand. I finally get them to devote everything to the music and winning, wouldn't it make me a hypocrite leaving them for this?"

"Rach, you guys won Regionals. You came in third at Nationals. They year is over and this is for next year. This is all you ever dreamed about. Make them realize that. If they aren't happy for you, they really don't care about you."

"Alright. Tomorrow's Friday, I'll tell them then. Noah already knows that I applied. He plans on following me. He somehow managed to get into NYU, I still don't know how, but I couldn't be happier than I am right now. Me and Noah together in New York, working on making our dreams come true."

"I bet he's happy I'm all the way in California."

"He's ecstatic, actually."

"You should go through with it, Rach, regardless of what your glee club thinks. Your boyfriend worked his ass off the rest of last year and first semester this year to get into a school in New York a year early so that he could follow you. Rach, this is your dream. To get into Julliard and be on Broadway. What you hold in your hands, these two pieces of paper are the two pieces of paper you have been waiting your whole life for. Your acceptance letter from Julliard and your directions to the theater for your first Broadway rehearsal. I couldn't be more proud of you and Puck will feel the same. You two will be together in New York City while the rest of your class is going through their senior years. Figgins has already given you and Puck your GEDs. Rach, ya gotta just go for it. Reach for the stars, you're going to be one of them very soon. And I'll be cowering in the seat next to Puck front and center when you walk onto that stage for the first time. You have to do this, for you."

Rachel hugged Jesse tightly. She was going to do this. Puck walked through the front door and she jumped on him.

"I made it!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms around him.

"Which one?" Puck asked, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Both!"

"I'm so proud of you, baby." Puck tightened his arms around her.

"Can you believe it, Noah? We're going to New York together!"

*The Next Day*

Puck squeezed her hand reassuringly as she watched the last member of New Directions walked into the auditorium. Rachel stood up and made her way up to the stage. She tried to get everyone's attention but they just talked louder.

"SHUT UP!" She screamed. The members of New Directions turned to Rachel wide-eyed.

"I have something I need to say," she continued.

"Rachel, if this is about the set list for Sectionals next year, it can wait until next year. Today is about having fun as a group." Mr. Shuester said, shaking his head slightly.

"That's just what I want to talk about. Next year. I won't be here next year. I got accepted into Julliard early and got the role of Elphaba in a special production of Wicked. The entire cast is made up of teenagers from all over America, and they picked me. So, next year, I'll be in New York with Noah, who's already told you of his early acceptance into NYU." Rachel said, expressing her happiness clearly.

"Congratulations, Rachel," Quinn said, making her way onto the stage and hugging the shorter girl, surprising everyone. When she pulled away, Noah, who had moved to stand next to Rachel, discretely checked to make sure Quinn didn't put anything on Rachel's back.

Mike and Tina followed the example, followed by Sam.

"What were you thinking, Man-Hands!" Mercedes exclaimed, "Unfortunately, we need you."

"Yeah, like, I know I'm more talented than you, but without you we won't have the required number of people," Brittany added.

"You're not going, RuPaul. End of story." Santana said.

Finn, Mercedes, and Artie continued along those lines.

"ENOUGH!" Puck yelled.

"Guys, this is Rachel's dream. As her teammates, you should be encouraging her to do this." Sam said. He didn't know much about Rachel Berry, but he did know that this was what she really wanted. He may have over heard her telling Puck about how she applied.

"You can't do this Rachel!" Mercedes yelled.

"If this is revenge for the whole sleeping with Santana thing, you're more selfish than I thought you were." Finn added.

"This isn't about you, Finn! This isn't about any of you! This is about me. I've had enough of this town and those letters were the answer to all of my prayers. I've been ridiculed and torn down by almost everyone at this school for no reason. I had to get told that my dreams weren't going to come true last year, just because some guy who graduated ten years ago didn't _make_ his come true. I'm going to make a name for myself and never look back." Rachel snapped.

"But Rachel—" Finn started.

"Mr. Shuester, I have a song I would like to share. This will be my last as a member of New Directions." Rachel interrupted, "This song was sung by Diana DeGarmo on the season finale of American Idol a few years ago. It's called I Believe. I think it thoroughly reflects my feelings in this moment and I hope it will convince you, at the very least, to be the tiniest bit happy for me. Noah, I believe you know this one." Rachel said.

"Sure thing, Rach," Puck dropped a kiss to her forehead and got his guitar out for what would be the last time while in glee club.

_Have you ever you ever reached a rainbow's end  
And did you find your pot of gold  
Ever catch a shooting star  
And tell me how high did you soar  
Ever felt like you were dreaming  
Just to find that you're awake  
Cause the magic that surrounds you  
Will lift you up and guide you on your way_

I can see it in the stars across the sky  
Dreamt a hundred thousand dreams before  
Now I finally realize  
You see I've waited all my life for this moment to arrive  
And finally I believe

I believe in the impossible  
If I reach deep within my heart  
Overcome any obstacle  
Won't let this dream fall apart  
See I strive to be the very best  
Shine my light for all to see  
Cause anything is possible  
When you believe yeah

I can see it in the stars across the sky  
Dreamt a hundred thousand dreams before  
Now I finally realize  
I've waited all my life for this moment to arrive  
And finally I believe  
Yes I believe

Ohh Yeah

"I hope you guys understand how much I want this and how much this means to me." Rachel said when she finished.

"You had better keep in touch while you're off making a name for yourself," Quinn said, hugging Rachel again.

"Yeah, put Lima on the map," Tina tagged on, hugging Rachel as well.

"Hopefully, I'll be joining you at Julliard in two years. I have a dance audition next December." Mike said, hugging Rachel also.

"Hopefully, we can get to know each other a little more before you leave town." Sam said, extending his hand.

"I would like that," Rachel responded, taking his hand and shaking it. Laughing, Sam pulled her into a hug.

"Me and Noah have to get going. We have dinner with Shelby tonight." Rachel said, taking her boyfriend's hand and walking out of the auditorium. As she got to the door, she stopped and said, "Hopefully, the few of you who don't understand will think over your past behavior toward me. That should explain why I applied for early admission."

With that, Rachel spun on heel and left the school.


End file.
